Body-Swap Heroes
by StellaMuffins
Summary: "What were to happen if the two of you body-swapped?" —Random drabbles with Conflicting, SoulSilver, FerrisWheel, NewBark, Twinleaf, and Almost.


_"What were to happen if the two of you body-swapped?"  
_

* * *

_**1. Conflicting**_

"Heh," Green giggled, checking himself out in the mirror. He tucked back his now long, brown hair behind his ear, smiling. "I'm hot."

Leaf was doing everything to prevent herself from flinging out at him. She clenched her now big hands into fists, eyes twitching uncontrollably. "Green, stop staring at my body!"

Green smirked, turning back to his own body, now being occupied by Leaf. "Either way, whether I'm in my body or yours, I would still check you out—"

"Is checking me out more important than trying to get back to normal?!" she yelled in her man voice, glaring her now emerald eyes at Green.

"Maybe," he blurted. Smirking wider, he reached to the hem of her skirt, and stuck his fingers into the fabric. "Mmm... I should take a shower~"

"GREEN OAK I SWEAR TO ARCEUS WHEN WE GET BACK TO NORMAL I WILL KILL YOU."

"_If_ we get back to normal," he retorted teasingly in a high-pitched voice.

"GREEN!"

* * *

_**2. SoulSilver**_

"Dammit, stop fucking around!" A girly voice yelped, as a few Pidgey flew out from a nearby tree.

Silver clenched his small, petite hands, glaring hazels at her. He grumbled, and cringed at the way his voice sounded, shuddering. It sounded way to girly for him. He threw out his weak arms towards Lyra, kinda flapping them about to try to smack her.

Lyra chuckled, as she stared down at Silver's now short height. She casually held out her big, strong arm towards Silver, successfully stopping him from even touching her. "Dude!" With her other arm, she ran her gloved hand through her now red, short locks. "You look so short!"

"Lyra," he growled angrily, swatting one of his brown, gravity-defying pigtails away from his face. "If you haven't noticed, we've been body-swapped," he said gently, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened them, filled with rage. "And you're thinking about how short I fucking look?!"

"Yep!" she chirped, letting out a husky laugh. It seemed like she didn't mind this one bit. "Aww, Silver! How does it feel to be a girl for once?"

"..." Silver sulked his now petite body, going down into an 'OTL' position.

"Fuck my life..." he mourned rather grimly, shaking his head.

* * *

_**3. FerrisWheel**_

"H-Hilda..." N whined, gawking at his body in the mirror. He reached up to touch his now brown hair, eyes wide. "Why do I look like you?"

She was trying to keep herself from screaming out in panic. She also looked at her reflection in the mirror next to him, blinking her green eyes. "I don't know, N..." She toyed with his odd bracelet to distract herself.

"...Does this mean I am now a girl?" he asked innocently, tilting his head towards the greenette.

"No—" she replied, sweatdropping. "We just body-swapped."

"Body-swapped? What is that?"

"When two people switch bodies," Hilda said bluntly, trying not to facepalm. She sometimes questions about his innocence.

"So... I'm still N, but also Hilda at the same time?"

"Umm... technically, yes."

"That is amazing!" N chirped, clapping his petite hands. "Now I can do things that girls do that boys don't!"

Hilda blinked, raising a delicate eyebrow at his statement. "Eh?"

...

He slowly headed towards the bathroom—

* * *

_**4. NewBark**_

"Ethan Gold. Don't. You. Dare." Kris' now rough voice warned the boy, glaring her golden eyes at the cream-colored door.

After Ethan had discovered about their body-swapping, he had avoided her swiftly, and immediately locked himself in her bathroom. He giggled mischievously, leaning against the other side of the door. "Try me."

"ETHAN," she growled, fisting the door almost violently. "You keep your dirty hands off my body!"

"You mean your hands~" he corrected, laughing in a teasing manner. He locked the door quickly, and leaned back. His small, petite hands hovered over to the shower, turning on the water—

The raven-haired girl growled, jingling the door to try and open it. "ETHAN!"

With a purr, he reached out to the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it up—

Until the door suddenly slammed open rather violently. Kris stood there, panting roughly as she glared at the blue-haired boy. "You better run."

"...Shit."

* * *

_**5. Twinleaf**_

"Why do I have the sudden urge to run what is this?!" Dawn yelped out in a frenzy. She ran a hand through her now blonde hair, flickering her amber orbs at Barry.

Barry on the other hand, was tugging down his pink coat that hugged his body. "Dawn, what the hell? How can you walk around with this thing? How are these boots not hurting your feet? Why do I feel so lazy?!"

"Shut up!" she growled, pacing back and forth to think, and because she needed to move to be comfortable.

"But Daaaaaaaaaaaaawn," he whined, blinking his azure orbs at her. "I feel so fat and unresponsive why can't I run?!"

The blonde turned to glare at him. "I'm not fat, you stupid jerk!" She rolled up her striped sleeves, getting ready to smack him—

Barry cringed and leaned back. "Hey! You're a guy now! You can't hit a girl!"

She reached over, and smacked him on his head, knocking out his white hat with the pink pokéball design on it. "You're a guy technically. So shaddup."

The brunette groaned, rubbing his head. "Oww..."

* * *

**_6. Almost_**

"Umm... R-Red?" Yellow squeaked out, fixing her cap.

"Yellow why are you so short and thin and cold—" Red accused, furiously rubbing his arms for warmth. He shivered frantically due to the extreme harsh conditions of Mount Silver. He now knew how Yellow's body wasn't the least bit accustomed to the bone-freezing weather.

"Why is it hot?" the blood-red eyed teen asked, tugging on her short sleeves. "I mean, it's snowing hard, yet I feel sort of hot. Hmm..."

"I-I'm cold!" Red's blonde ponytail swished back and forth with the wind, sometimes smacking his face. "C-Can we get out of here?!"

"But you live here—" Yellow chirped out, as Pikachu casually hopped on her shoulder. "You're used to it, I suppose."

"The hell? How was I even alive?!"

"I dunno." Yellow shrugged, acting all normal. She giggled when Red's shivering grew more and more violent.

* * *

**A/N: I don't even know anymore. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**


End file.
